LO SABIAMOS
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Sasuke fue a tocar a la puerta de Hinata y esta sabia que era la hora...Por que lo sabiamos y nunca lo aceptamos, por que lo esperabamos pero nunca lo evitamos


_Ayer por la tarde llegaste a mi habitación como todos los dias, nos besamos, abrazamos y hablamos durante horas como habiamos hecho durante los ultimos años._

_Pasaron las 8, la hora en que siempre te vas y tu seguias abrazado a mi, es como si no te quisieras separar de mi, cuando dieron las 9 tuviste que irte, yo me fui a dormir como todas las noches, pero algo seria diferente ese dia..._

_**TOC TOC **_

_Escuche que golpeaban la puerta que da a mi balcon y me asome, timida, tal y como dices que soy, estabas ahi parado, tu mirada sombria, no tenias aquella sonrisa que siempre tienes cuando vienes a visitarme, entonces comprendi, no era la primera vez que no podias dormir, y recurrias a mi, pero ultimamente se hacia mas seguido y eso me preocupaba._

_-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntaste timido, una faceta de ti que solo yo conozco, asenti sonriendo y tu te adentraste a mi habitacion, te sentaste en la cama y palmeaste tu lado para que te acompañara, asi lo hice, en cuanto me acerque a ti, tu me abrazaste. Me abrazaste como nunca lo habias hecho, como si tu vida dependiera de eso._

_Llorabas._

_Logre escuchar tus hipeos y senti mi hombro mojado, de nuevo llorabas, ya era normal, tu te presentabas a media noche en mi habitación a llorar y yo te daba consuelo. _

_No me quejo. _

_Yo tambien he llorado muchas veces contigo._

_Pero me preocupo._

_Me preocupa que ultimamente tus vistas se hacen mas seguidas, en esa mirada ya no noto el mismo chico alegre escondido tras una capa de seriedad, no veo ese chico del que me he enamorado, no puedo ver a ese chico frente a mi, ya solo noto a un chico triste, melancolico y deprimido, me siento mal por ti, quiero hacer algo, yo se que esto ya no es por tu familia, ademas me preocupa, ya no solo a media noche, realmente me sorprendiste la vez que fuiste a mi campo de entrenamiento y dijiste que tenias que hablar conmigo de una misión, aquella vez me arrastraste hasta tu casa y te hechaste a llorar como ahora, sin que yo pueda hacer nada mas que acariciarte el cabello haciendote falsas promesas, dandote falsas esperanzas, y es que, ambos sabemos que no todo va a estar bien, ambos sabemos lo que pasara, pero no quiero pensar en eso, quiero pensar que todo es un terrible sueño del que pronto despertaremos, quiero pensar que para todo hay solucion en esta vida pero no es asi, solo...esperamos el final, el final que ambos sabemos pasara...de pronto me acostaste en la cama y te abrazaste a mi cintura seguias llorando, y yo comenze a hacerlo tambien, ambos sabiamos lo que pasaria, ambos sabiamos por que llorabamos, aunque no lo quisimos aceptar, nos negamos a ser concientes de lo que pasaria. _

_La noche paso y ninguno de los dos durmio esa noche, al despertar no te encontre junto a ti, pero cuando hiba camino a entrenar junto con Shino y Kiba te vi, vi como estabas con tu equipo, me miraste de reojo y sonreiste un poco para que solo yo lo notara y regresaste a tu caracteristica frialdad, pase el dia entrenando, y me preocupe cuando no te presentaste por la tarde, ni por la noche, la noche siguiente siguio asi y la siguiente y la siguiente, fue cuando me entere de que te encontrabas en el hospital, no sabia si visitarte, nadie sabia de lo nuestro y tu no querias que nadie supiera. Espere semanas hasta que un dia te presentaste ante mi, no tenias señal alguna de heridas pero solo fisicamente, por que en tus ojos se reflejaba el dolor que habia dentro de ti, comenze a llorar, sabiamos que este dia llegaria pero me nege a creerlo, te agachaste y me abrazaste, ambos arrodillados y llorando, tu en silencio y yo desconsoladamente. Me besaste y fue cuando supe que ahi habia terminado todo, los años que estuvimos juntos, los momentos que pasamos, todo lo que compartimos quedaria en el olvido._

_-Siempre te amare-Susurre cuando estabas parandote para partir, con la mochila en el hombro, me miraste con ternura, con amor como nunca lo habias hecho, pero tus ojos de nuevo se encontraban llenos de dolor._

_-Lo siento-Fue lo unico que me susurraste, te agachaste de nuevo, esta vez sin llorar y me besaste, amargo, fue el sabor de ese beso, el beso mas amargo que me habias dado. Yo segui llorando sentada en el suelo -Realmente lo siento-Fue lo ultimo que escuche de ti antes de que saltaras hacia la calle y te alejaras, de mi habitacion, de la aldea, de mi vida._

_Ahora, estamos aqui, 5 años despues, frente a frente despues de tanto tiempo, mis ojos derraman lagrimas, lagrimas que no se han dejado de derramar durante todo esto. Y todo por ti, ahora debo tomar una decisión, debo escojer entre tu vida o la de la aldea, debo escojer entre si quiero proteger a lo que amo o a lo que me ama, la decision siempre estuvo mas que tomada y tu lo sabes, tomas tu katana y me la entregas _

_¿Enserio quieres esto?_

_¿Realmente es la unicas solucion?_

_La pones entre mis manos y la clavas, directo en tu pecho, en tu corazón, en el corazón que durante tanto tiempo me pertenecio._

_-Siempre te amare-Ahora eres tu quien lo susurra -Realmente lo siento-_

_-¿Por que lo hiciste?-_

_-Era la unica solucion-Hablaste ya agonizando, sabiamos que este era nuestro destino, siempre lo supimos, siempre nos negamos a aceptarlo -Te amo-Me dijiste con tu ultimo aliento antes de que tu cuerpo sin vida cayera sobre mis piernas y yo me hechara a llorar._

_Por que lo sabiamos y nunca lo aceptamos, por que lo esperabamos pero nunca lo evitamos_

**¿Que que fue eso? Honestamente, nisiquiera yo estoy segura, pero como quiza algunos sabran he estado deprimida desde hace un par de meses y pues...¿Que querian que saliera de mi pequeña, retorcida y deprimida mente? U.U**

**Bueno honestamente esto es algo que no tiene unos pies y una cabeza bien definidos, por que solo me puse a escribir lo que YO sentia y despues lo adapte a un "fic" y pues...es algo asi como que Hinata y Sasuke salen a escondidas de la aldea, pero ambos saben que Sasuke huira con Orochimaru y solo esperan el momento, y saben que para evitar que Sasuke se unda Hinata tendria que matarlo O.o ¿confuso? quiza pero no tanto.**

**Realmente te agradeceria MUCHO si me dejas un review U.U**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**sigue la linea y da click en ese lindo boton n.n**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
